


Beautiful

by CelesteFitzgerald



Category: TWICE (Band)
Genre: Duet, F/F, Music
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-02
Updated: 2019-06-02
Packaged: 2020-04-06 08:27:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 398
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19058956
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CelesteFitzgerald/pseuds/CelesteFitzgerald
Summary: Beautiful.There was no other word to describe it. As Sana sat beside Dahyun on the bench, watching her fingers flutter across the piano keys, the rest of the world faded away.





	Beautiful

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Iamonly17](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Iamonly17/gifts).



Beautiful.

There was no other word to describe it. As Sana sat beside Dahyun on the bench, watching her fingers flutter across the piano keys, the rest of the world faded away.

Sana watched as Dahyun swayed, leaning into each beat. Her fingers skimmed the tops of the keys each time she reached for a new chord. The tempo moved freely, and Dahyun moved with it. The pace slowed, her eyelids lowered, her chest rose. Dahyun likely didn’t even realize she was doing it.

But Sana did. Just as Dahyun had memorized every pitch, rhythm, and dynamic, Sana had memorized every movement. It was hypnotic; Sana couldn’t look away. Yet, the look of wonderment that was surely on Sana’s face was nothing compared to the peacefulness on Dahyun’s.

The far-off look in Dahyun’s eyes was so different from the squint of her usual sunshiny smile, but it was bright just the same. Those eyes were windows into another world, the intangible world where music resided, the world to which Dahyun traveled each time she played upon those keys. The world into which Dahyun had invited Sana.

Sana never wanted to leave that world. Listening to the melody that she had heard so many times before, she found herself humming along. The vibrations of her voice aligned with those of the piano, and the waves reverberated around her head. She giggled at the strange sensation, then quieted herself in the hopes that she hadn’t disturbed Dahyun.

Dahyun continued to play, the music unaffected by the interruption. But the corners of her mouth curved upward and tiny creases appeared around her eyes. Then, almost imperceptibly, her head turned toward Sana, and their eyes met.

Sana understood the message. She resumed her humming, louder than before. After a moment, Dahyun’s right hand paused, then shifted to the left. Dahyun played the harmony to Sana’s melody, their two musical voices weaving together through time and space, completing each other.

They played on, reaching the chorus once again; the song was nearing its end. Sana felt a pang of sadness as she hummed her final notes. But as the last chord echoed throughout the room and the two women made eye contact once again, Sana knew it wasn’t the end, not really.

The song might be over, but the music that bound their hearts together was never-ending. And _that_ , Sana thought, was beautiful. 

**Author's Note:**

> A gift for a friend <3 
> 
> This story was inspired by 2 things:   
> 1) A prompt from Iamonly17: "Duet."   
> 2) This beautiful video of [Dahyun playing Yiruma's Reminiscent](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=bBgEs40MdFQ) on piano.


End file.
